


Prom Night (Simon Spier x Bram Greenfeld)

by frenziedbees



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenziedbees/pseuds/frenziedbees
Summary: Senior year is coming to an end, and the whole gang's ready for prom. Among photobooths, promposals, matching outfits, pictures, and crowns, Simon and Bram cherish the little time they have left in high school.





	Prom Night (Simon Spier x Bram Greenfeld)

“I told you, prom is kind of cliche,” I protest, as Leah attacks my hair with a brush. 

“Simon Spier, you are going to attend your senior prom and I refuse to hear another if, and or but out of you,” She states in a business-like tone, well, as professional as someone with a mouthful of bobby pins can sound. “Your hair is literally a bird’s nest, by the way.”

Abby giggles, and I catch a glimpse of her squeezing Nick’s hand out of the corner of my eye. 

“So you both are going to sit there and watch me suffer?” I complain jokingly. “What kind of friends are you?”

“Good ones, because we want you to enjoy yourself at the last high school dance of the year,” Nick retorts, playfully jabbing me in the ribs.

Leah throws down the hairbrush in frustration and begins to straighten my suit jacket. “Nick, you’re creasing him!”

“When you think about it, it’s the last high school dance of our lives.” Abby glares at me, a look of devilish anticipation in her eyes. 

Abby and Nick resemble a matching set of Barbie and Ken dolls with their coordinating burgundy and black outfits. Abby, looking as effortlessly elegant as possible, is wearing a mermaid style gown that hugs her torso and flares out into intricate ruffles at mid-thigh length. The rich maroon compliments her honey-brown complexion and her thick, dark curls frame her perpetually smiling face. Nick is glowing with pride, mostly because he’s still processing the fact that he and Abby are prom dates. The guy I’ve known my entire life has been replaced by a suave stranger, and I mean that in the best way. His dress shirt, crisply ironed and the same vibrant shade as Abby’s dress, peeks out of the front of his black suit jacket. His shock of bushy curls has been tamed somehow, and the ivory-colored rose in his lapel mirrors the one in Abby’s corsage.

“You both look amazing,” I grin, butterflies rising in my stomach. “And you too, Leah.”

“Aw thanks, Simon!”

Leah takes a step back to admire her handiwork, the silver sequins adorning her dress glinting under the light of my bedroom. Her dress is slightly longer than Abby’s, and a slit in the skirt showcases her surprisingly toned legs. I would never have labeled her as a glitter kind of girl, but it’s unusually fitting. Her radiance seems to overpower the shine of the sequins, lighting up the room with her smile. 

“Thank you, Si. And you are the definition of stud right now, thanks to me.” She straightens my eyebrow with a swipe of her finger and plants a kiss on my cheek. 

I turn to face the mirror, and I can barely recognize myself in the reflection. Leah has somehow swept my perpetual behead into a civilized coiff of waves. The robin’s egg blue of the dress shirt Abby suggested makes my eyes pop in a way I’ve never noticed before. And for the first time in what seems like forever, the dark circles of sleep deprivation no longer plague my eyes. 

“Holy shit,” I mutter under my breath, my eyes widening with awe. 

“You’re missing one thing, Simon.” Abby unfastens the top button of my shirt, exposing an inch of skin that was previously hidden.

“That pulls it all together pretty well!” Leah declares happily, perching on the side of my unmade bed. 

Abby smirks at me knowingly. “We have to leave something for Bram to think about, if you know what I mean.”

The three of them dissolve into laughter, as blood rushes to my cheeks. 

“Oh my god, Abby,” I roll my eyes, attempting to hold in a smile. Suddenly, my phone buzzes from inside my pocket. 

Raisin Bram: I’m here!

“Hey, Bram’s here if you want to take pictures!” I announce, beaming widely at the thought of him. 

“What do you mean by if? Of course I want pictures with my favorite people in the whole world!” Nick exclaims, hopping to his feet.

“We should go outside while the sun’s still here. I don’t think my room is the best place for this.” I laugh, gesturing towards my Elliott Smith poster and the framed photo of Daniel Radcliffe on my cluttered desk. 

The doorbell rings, and my heart leaps into my mouth. Even though it’s been three months since Bram and I declared ourselves boyfriends, the thought of having him all to myself still excites me. Being around him fills me with the same rush of joy as 

“Great to see you again, Bram! You look so handsome!” The comforting enthusiasm of my mom’s voice echoed from the living room.

“We should probably head down there before my parents scare him away,” I joke, adjusting my collar. 

We scamper down the narrow stairwell, a little less rambunctiously as we normally would. Dress shoes and heels aren’t exactly ideal running material. “Oh my goodness! You all look so grown up!” Mom exclaims, grabbing her camera off the hallway table. 

A conversation about growing up too fast and graduation erupts among Leah, Abby, Nick, and Mom; but I’m not paying attention at all. It’s like their chatter is exuding from a nearby room, because of how muffled and distant it seems. 

It’s funny how the world fades away when you reunite with the one you love.

**Author's Note:**

> So I impulsively started this a few hours after seeing the movie adaptation of one of my favorite books, and I originally wanted it to be a one-shot. I'm pretty sure it's going to go well past one-shot length, and I hope you enjoyed this sickening fluff almost as much as I enjoyed writing it. Did I mention how much I love Simon and Bram? Twenty GayTeen is everything I've expected it to be so far.


End file.
